Happy Birthday!
by Beansprout-Ninja
Summary: It's Karri's birthday! How do we celebrate? By setting Yugi on fire!


Hey peoples! This is for my friend's birthday. It's kind of late, but all well. Happy belated birthday, Kayleigh! Enjoy your present!

"talking"

_thinking_

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday, Karri!" Rika walked into the room, carrying a cake covered with candles and 'happy birthday' written in frosting. All the occupants of the room looked up and stared hungrily at the cake. There was Bakura with Ryou in his lap, Marik and Malik in the corner [doing who knows what], and Yami and Yugi sitting at the table with Karri. She placed the cake in front of Karri and looked around the room. When no one said anything, she opened her mouth to speak. "Well? What do you think?"<p>

Karri pouted and pointed at the candles. "I wanted a bigger candle!" She whined. Rika rolled her eyes. "Sorry, but that's the biggest candle I have." Karri pouted even more and crossed her arms over her chest. Rika sighed, "I'll go get the forks." She turned and walked into the kitchen. Bakura and Marik simultaneously reached for the cake until Rika shouted, "And don't you dare touch it or I'll make sure you don't see the light of day ever again!"

Bakura growled. "Screw her." He continued reaching for the cake until Yugi jumped up and stood in his way. Yugi glared at him. "Don't touch it! Rika-chan spent a lot of time making this and she doesn't want the frosting ruined before we even really eat it!"

Bakura growled again. He turned to Yami. "Tell your Hikari to get out of my way, Pharaoh." Yami shrugged. "Yugi's right. Rika-chan spent a lot of time making that cake and you shouldn't ruin it with your dirty fingers." Bakura narrowed his eyes.

"What did you say?" Yami stared right back at him. "You heard me. I don't need to repeat myself." Yami and Bakura started to argue while Ryou and Yugi were trying to calm down their Yamis and Marik and Malik were howling with laughter. No one noticed how dangerously close Yugi's hair got to the flames on the cake. No one noticed how the end of one magenta tip had caught fire and was quickly spreading over Yugi's head. No one but Karri. Karri opened her mouth to speak, but closed it. She smirked. _Looks like I'll get my candle after all._ She chuckled quietly. _This will be good. _

The flames spread quickly and soon Yugi was screaming and Yami was shouting for someone to get water. Bakura and Marik were laughing their asses off so Ryou ran to the nearest bathroom. He turned the handle on the faucet. Nothing. Came. Out. He ran back out.

"Nothing would come out. No water or anything. What do we do?" Yami looked up frantically. "Nothing?" Ryou shook his head. Bakura and Marik laughed even harder. Ryou glared at them, but they didn't notice. While all of this was going on, Karri was watching with an amused expression. _Funny how no one asks ME to put it out. What am I? Invisible? _She chuckled. _All well. Their fault for not asking._

Rika decided to come out right around then. "Okay guys. I got the…" She trailed off and stared at the scene in front of her. Yugi's head was on fire, Yami was trying to put it out with his jacket, Bakura and Marik were rolling all over the floor, clutching their stomachs, and Malik and Ryou just stood there, dumbstruck. She looked over at Karri and noticed the amused expression in her face. _Of course,_ she thought. _I leave them alone together for five minutes and they manage to set Yugi on fire. With birthday candles._ She sighed and walked over to Karri. She put her hands on her hips and cleared her throat. Karri looked over and smiled.

"Hello Hikari. About time you came out." Rika started to tap her foot and cleared her throat again. Karri looked back at the scene in front of them. "I suspect you think I caused this." Rika nodded and Karri chuckled. "Surprisingly, I didn't. Funny how fate works in my favor." Rika sighed. She walked over next to Karri. Karri looked at her and laughed. "At least I got the candle." Rika rolled her eyes.

"You can put it out, can't you?" Karri shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. Does it matter?" Rika growled in frustration.

"Yes! Yugi is burning to death! He happens to be our friend, you know!" Karri sighed. "So you want me to put it out?" Rika nodded frantically. Karri frowned and snapped her fingers. A huge gust of wind came in through the window and rushed past everyone. It instantly put out the fire on Yugi's head and Yami sighed in relief. He went up to his traumatized Hikari and gathered him in his arms. He turned toward Karri and glared. "You could've put it out all this time, and yet you didn't?" Karri shrugged.

"Pretty much." Yami glared and then turned to Yugi and whispered comforting words in his ear. Ryou and Malik put out any stray sparks and Marik and Bakura pulled themselves off the floor, weak from all the laughing. Rika sighed. She turned to Karri. "You're cruel, you know that?" Karri smiled. "I know. You have to admit, that was quite entertaining." Rika rolled her eyes. "I swear, how did I end up as YOUR Hikari?."

Karri smirked. "Best. Birthday. Ever!"


End file.
